Am I Man Or Machine?
by Heartless demon wolf
Summary: Victor Stone has trouble believing his father saving his life has been worth something sometimes, luckily his friends are always there to remind him that it is. CyJinx with minor Beastfire (Beast Boy/Starfire) pairing. Enjoy.


**Author's Note: Finally, I'm fucking back! Sorry for such a late reply, I was really embarrassed because I wanted to write so much but never bothered to do such. As promised, here is my new Cyborg and Jinx story, naturally with some Beastfire in it. It's short and unedited but that's because I need to save most of my larger chapters for my more serious writing, ironically this story was supposed to be larger and much more serious but to be honest I like it where it's at. Enjoy my friends and onto my other stories I go, read and review please.**

* * *

A silhouette appeared near its destination, the figure giving a small smirk twirling the device around it's neck with devilish glee as the young woman stood outside the entrance to the owner's door.

Cyborg, the large nameplate read making the person snort, her ears listening to the conversation coming from the other rooms occupied across the hall from her.

"Beast Boy and Terra wait until I get my goddamn hands on you! This isn't funny, damn it!" She could hear the leader of Titans West screaming from around the corner followed by the laughing of the two teammates and rolled her eyes.

Glueing someone's ass to a toilet seat, always a classic but surely they could have done something better than that? Amateurs.

With a chuckle the seventeen year old metahuman typed in the correct security code for the second in command bedroom, his mother's birthday, something that only she, Robin and Raven knew, the others couldn't get in without Cyborg's permission or in Beast Boy's case, using the air vents.

Once the hydraulics to the door activated and slid open the metal entrance, she glanced around the area, it was one they shared after having been together for almost six months.

A new record for both of them, she supposed and saw the large queen sized bed that replaced his original steel slab meant for his body not only for her comfort but for his own, it made him feel human if only for a while.

A large blue colored eagle blanket covered the mattress, sheets and pillows, built with titanium railing and springs so he didn't break it with his body or their fun they had almost every night together.

The beeping, humming and over all noise of the room from the computers, monitors and other systems she still did not know the general use of used to drive her crazy when she first started sleeping with him but over time she grew used to it.

Just as she had the criminal alarm that would blare out every once in awhile as the Titans got ready to take down their foes at three in the morning, she really hated those mornings because the sun wasn't even up.

It was a complete turnaround from waking up in an apartment and being barked at from some man or woman in a uniform to do the job as an Honorary Titan, the one they knew normal human couldn't do.

She quietly used to thank a god she didn't even believe in that she was a metahuman, that thanks to an old friend she was no longer a criminal and even more so that she was gaining recognition and fame in a good light rather than the bad she was used to.

But more importantly that she was able to reconnect with an old flame and finally get to know the half android who had broken both their hearts and allow the two of them to really learn about the the other, after she made sure to properly kick his ass for lying to her, of course.

The eighteen year old African American man with titanium plating covering more than three quarters of his body was sitting on the edge of the bed as she approached, looking intently at his hands while his wrist communicator beeped and flashed red.

Knowing his body would be going dark in an hour or two, but he didn't move or make an effort to acknowledge the fact that he would forcibly shut down leaving her worried.

The whistle in her fingers, her lips wrapped around the plastic about to blow into where his human ear on his left side made the woman pause and slowly dropped the toy leaving it to dangle around her neck as the dark grin she had plastered on her face diminished along with her mischievous attitude, something was wrong with her boyfriend.

"You alright there, RoboCop?" She felt obliged to ask, her arms dropped to her side and she slowly sat beside him, feeling with relief the relaxing bed beneath her as it took her added weight and she laid back, hands behind her head and eyes closed.

She had a feeling this was going to be a long, boring heart to heart conversation.

The half android beside her sighed loudly as he curled his hands into fist before opening them, his left hand gently laying on her right knee making the metahuman crack open one eye and waited politely for him to speak.

"Sometimes I wonder if I should have just let Fixit make me completely into...a robot. I always wondered why my father even allowed me to have parts of my flesh if I was just going to be nothing more than a war machine." He whispered slowly, half to himself which caught his girlfriend's attention but she did not move from her comfortable spot.

"You're more than just a piece of technology, Vic. You know that, I know that, hell all the Titans do as well. You're our friend, family and my boyfriend. Machines don't have emotions or the desire to eat or be a smart ass. Whatever has got you into this-"

"I have to keep an eye on how much power I spend every day. I don't have a human heart or even organs, part of my body doesn't even feel alive most of the time, Jinx." His tone was somber, broken and caused her to snap out of her usual lazy attitude and take what he said seriously, he was really hurting and nothing she wanted to say could really help him.

So she let her actions take control as she sat up, taking one of his large, mechanical hands in her own small, ash colored limb, looking into his robotic crimson eye and frowned at his words as she squeezed his hand, knowing he couldn't feel it but it gave them both some small comfort as he gently squeezed back.

"Victor, you're not alone, we all struggle with doubt and wonder if the next battle will be the end. Listen to me, just because you're half machine does not mean you're not an awesome boyfriend, you know I love you, I just don't say it much because it's so damn sappy...but I do." The pink metahuman gave him the most sincere grin she could muster to the man who held her heart as he smiled back.

Kissing the hand he held in his own, he watched her blush and leaned forward to kiss her lips when a loud shriek emitted from outside of their door and said door somehow slide on it's own to reveal Robin with his hands wrapped firmly around Beast Boy's neck as the green skinned changeling was laughing his ass off trying to not get strangled to death.

Richard's mask was off, his ocean blue eyes narrowed to slits and his teeth bared like a ravenous dog while Garfield's girlfriend of five months Starfire had her arms crossed, one over the other and a bemused expression on her face at her lover.

"Garfield, apologize to Robin for such a nasty and ill mannered joke." The alien princess commanded to her mate who was laughing to hard to respond as the two teenagers inside Cyborg's room nearly looked on in silence, Jinx had to hold her unoccupied hand to her mouth to keep from bursting into laughter.

"Cannonball!" A voice screamed from the other side of the hallway before Terra jumped on top of both Robin and Beast Boy who yelped from the extra weight as all three of them went sliding in different directions on the carpet, that's when Jinx lost it and had to remove her hand from her boyfriend's to cover her face with both hands as she laughed harder then she had in years, Cyborg joining her in the mirth.

As the two was instantly disconnected from the serious conversation they were having, the four other able bodied superheroes didn't even noticed they had an audience in their midst as they all looked in surprise to see their second in command and the former villainess laughing until they couldn't breath.

"Friends why are you filled with so much joy from our friends being harmed?" Starfire questioned the two howling throughout the tower.

Neither had a chance to even respond before Raven mesmerised from the floor below, her hair wrapped in dark blue curls and a light amount of makeup applied to her face for her date with Aqualad but her face was twisted in anger.

"Will you all shut up!" She barked at her friends, making all of them turn and take one look at Raven before laughing so hard they started to cry.

Raven, completely embarrassed to be the laughing stock of the group rolled her eyes and vanished out of sight making all of them clamour for her to come back, that they were just teasing her and meant no harm, after a minute she returned only to be embraced by Cyborg who had gotten from his bed with Jinx in tow to gather his entire team in a large hug, most returning the favor to the young African American man.

"Just what I needed to snap me out of my funk, now who wants some burgers and hot dogs on the grill?" Cyborg asked as the ones he loved like family answered with cheer, minus Raven who replied she was going out to dinner with her date.

Releasing his friends and girlfriend from the group hug as all except Jinx and Raven ran or flew in Starfire's to the roof of the tower, Raven merely gave her older brother a small smile and disappeared in a black portal to her room and Jinx once again gripped his hand in her own and kissed his lips.

"Come on, Robocop, let's have an eventful night together." She smirked making him laugh and swoop her in his arms bridal style as she demanded to be put down, making his laugh ring throughout the tower, Victor Stone was used to having tough days but no matter what mood he was in, his friends were always there to get him in a positive mood and he couldn't be happier.


End file.
